I'm a Dragon
by Blastitonn
Summary: Alto is Astral's twin brother and Hiccup is daughter of the cheif, but they are part dragon, read to learn more of the plot.


**Yup. I'm doing it again. MOAR STORIEYZ?! Yes. Moar stoarieyz. And this will always have secks. Wait. That didn't make sense. This will always have secks. Hm. That is so fucking stupid. I really need a life, don't I? Need more willpower too... If you have some advice, please gimme some. PLEEZ? Damn, I need a life...**

**~~~~~~~~ Pov Changings (Rare)**

**- Time skip**

**-Sexy Line(Inserrt snappy comment here)- Just a Sexy line.**

**-Sexy Line (SO DAMN SEXY!)-**

My name is Alto. I find it odd, a Viking having a name that means "height" or something, in Latin. I speak NORSE! Err... Anyway, I am of the Hofferson family. Being of this family, I am relatively thinner than the others, have blonde hair, and my twin brother, who was born "First", thinks he's better than me, My green eyes, nobody else in the family has green eyes, in fact, the only other person in the village with green eyes is the chief's kid, Hiccup.

Hiccup is a nice girl, Looks like me, but with nice, soft, auburn hair, cute freckles dotting her face, she wears cute fur boots, Leather pants, a green wool shirt, and a fur vest. Although she's a viking, she doesn't wear a hat. She's so cute, at least to me, that I drool a little when I see her. She really hates dragons, they killed her mom. This is NOT good for me, because, you see, I am half dragon. She doesn't realise, but so is she. Different dragon parent, thank Thor because she. Is. Hot.

My "Older" brother Astral Looks like me, but with blue eyes. He wears leathery clothes studded with spikes, or at least that's what he typically horn hat has a few dents in it. Those clothes are a nice shade of blue, and unfortunately for me, Hiccup and Ruffnut, The girls our age in Berk, are in love with him. I pretty much hate him and his high and mighty attitude. I am at leat twenty times as intelligent as him. I'm so intelligent, I take Hiccup's inventions, perfect them, and let her take the credit. Though she never takes the credit. I've become Alto the Perfector. I hate that title, I just want Hiccup to like me.

My buddy Fishlegs is kind of chubby, but muscular. He could kick Snotlout's, Hiccup's 100% perverted cousin, ass, were he violent enough to do so, he isn't violent enough to poke a plant. He has blonde hair and brown eyes, as well. He wears a brown fur shirt, and brown fur pants. Yes, he also has a viking hat, too. All vikings wear one, except Hiccup.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut look the same, except for their noses, and the way they braid their hair. They're blonde, tall and thin. Not very intelligent, they often get in fights about literally nothing. They both wear brown fur clothes.

Snotlout is also one of the dumbest people I've ever met, constantly talking doing something with his face. He could use that face to fight a dragon, but he wouldn't survive. Just like all the others, he wears brown fur stuff. He also randomly comments on Hiccup's "Jugs", and that really pisses me off. Sure they're kinda big, but he shouldn't be talking about her like that. She's his COUSIN!

Gobber the Belch is a blonde viking adult who has an interchangable left hand. He speaks with a bit of a Scottish accent, but I can't tell why. He's the village blacksmith, and Hiccup is his apprentice. He also has an iron tooth.

Stoik the Vast is Hiccup's father, but he doesn't pay much attention to her, and berates her inventions. He's the village cheif, and he's very large, and has a very... viking-y beard, which is red, by the way. Again, brown fur clothing.

**-Sexy Line (Like I said, Sexy.)-**

"Uh... Hi Hiccup." I said, seeing Hiccup on the road. "Oh, hey, Alto." She responds. "Where ya headed?" I ask her, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh, I'm headed to the forge."

"Oh, really? I'm headed in that direction! Wanna walk together?"

"Oh, sure, why not?"

So we started walking twords the forge together and kept on talking.

"So, you still trying to kill that first dragon?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm still working on that first kill. Won't be long until I'm done though!"

"Oh, cool. I actually wonder why dragons raid us. Mabye they are being threatened by a higher force... or are just VERY VERY hungry..."

"Hahahaha! Yeah, mabye."

"Mabye we will one day reach an understanding with them... Like allied tribes or something... Or yaks..."

"Mabye."

When we reached the forge, we were close enough to touch without much movement. "Oh, we're here. Well, bye Hiccup!" I said to her. "Bye Alto!" She said to me in the most friendly way possible. She'll never like me as more than a friend. My love for her must be very much so worthless if she hasn't even acknowledged my love for her.

I was in my dragon form. I am a purple dragon about 13 feet long, my tail making up about 1 quarter of my size. I have a black skull on the top of my head and lack horns. Instead of horns, I have Four catlike ears. I have two batlike wings jutting from my back, and four legs, with five claws each, which are oddly apposable, despite being bones.

I was flying over the forest, going to the secret place my father and Hiccup's father hang out during the day. I reached the mountain and found the cave hidden by vines, went in, and found my dad and Hiccup's talking about something. "Hey, Dad, Hiccup's Dad! Whatcha talkin' about?" My dad looked at me and told me, "Oh, we're just talking about wedding arrangements." "Yes," Hiccup's dad said. "We're going to marry you and my little Hiccup." "Err... wow. Kind of a lot to take in. I really like Hiccup, but this is surprising." I said, kind of surprised.

I should probably describe the dragons nearby. My dad, Raltor, looks just like me, but a darker color, and bigger. Hiccup's dad, Flightwing, really gay name by the way, is a nightfury of a nice deep black color. "Don't worry, Alto, my future son-in-law, my daughter Hiccup will love you." Flightwing told me, seeming very confident of this fact.

-**Sexy Line (Your husband will cheat on you with it.)**-

I was back in my human form, walking about Berk, when I ran into Snotlout. "Hey, Dweeb! Whatcha doin' that I can make fun of?" He asked me, trying to be as rude as possible. "Other than talking to you," I responed, "Not much."

"That wasn't very funny." He told me, obviously agitated.

"You know what? You're right." I said, about to say something I think is funny.

"Really? People don't usually say that." He said, a bit confused.

"Yeah, because it wasn't funny-it was HILARIOUS!" I said before following, "Oh, and that last part was a joke and was intended to be funny."

Snotlout didn't say anything, and instead pushed me down, spat in my hair, and attempted to kick me in the crotch. He missed, and I escaped.

After escaping, I went looking for my buddy Fishlegs, and instead found Astral, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. "Oh, look, it's Mr. Unproductive! Where's his wife, Mrs. Useless?" Tuffnut said, trying to get to me. "Oh look, it's Mr. Fag! and his husband, Mr. Homo! and their freind Ms. Thorston whom is NOT maried and in fact doesn't like the happy couple too much." I insulted. I don't like them as you can see... Well I like Ruffnut just fine, but she's kind of a dumb-ass. I really didn't think that response through correctly, and all three were confused.

"I called you two HOMOSEXUALS! and also said nothing particularly mean to Ruffnut." I simplistified. I got beat up again. Ruffntu just sat there confused, wondering if I complimented her and should be flattered, or if I said something neutral, which should be responded to neutrally.

Again, I ran away. Again, I looked for Fishlegs. This time, however, I found him, and we conversed about the book of dragons, and how it contained very little non-violent information.

It was about the time Hiccup leaves the Forge. I was alerted of a dragon raid tonight earlier, so I couldn't meet her. I was in my dragon form, hiding just outside the forest. I was going to be wed to Hiccup, and in order for that to happen, I had to leave a mark of mate-hood on Hiccup. I had to deliver a non-toxic non-deadly bite to her shoulder. Then we'll oficially be mates, and will soon be wed. Hehehehe. Can't wait.

The dragons started to show up, and I knew it was almost time to start the raid. I got prepared, and we went for the village. I did as much damage as possible, to make it look real, while I looked for Hiccup. When I finally found her, I saw her with the Bola Launcher. She shot it, and HIT HER DAD! The look on my face clearly said, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" She screamed in happines, "I hit it! Did anyone else see that?" I crawled over to her, bit her in the shoulder, a little harder than nesessary, just to get my point across, saw a Monstrous Nightmare, and RAN LIKE HELL!

The Nightmare chased my new mate Hiccup through the village, until her "dad" saved her. While this was happenning, I ran into the forest, turned into a human, and came back into the village, pretending that I was chased into the forest. I saw the awkward scene of hiccup and her "dad" having a talk about the downed dragon. Stoik noticed the bite and asked her what happened. "I got bit by a purple dragon with a black skull mark on it's head." She said kind of like it wasn't that big a deal even though it clearly hurt. I made sure it hurt, I was kinda mad.

"WHAT?" Stoik screamed, fearing for Hiccup's life. "YOU GOT BIT BY A VENOMOUS TOX?" "A what?" Hiccup said confused. "GOBBER! GET HICCUP TO THE HEALER NOW! WE ONLY HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF TIME!" Stoik said, overreacting. Venomous Tox venom takes 5 days to kill someone, and my bite didn't even have any in it. I went with Gobber and Hiccup to the healer, who told us that the bite didn't have any venom in it. "Uh, oh." Gobber said. "Uh, oh? What do you mean, 'Uh, oh.'?" Hiccup asked a bit worried. "Weeeeell," Gobber said, "It means the dragon made you it's mate, so there's a bit of a problem there, and it's best if you stay indoors during raids, unless you wish to be carried of and raped by your new 'husband'." Hiccup promptly passed out at these words, and I carried her home, but not before Gobber said in a joking manner, "Don't make like that dragon ai'ight?"

**So what the fuck do you think? Hmm? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK SO FAR HUH? HUH? I really need a life...**


End file.
